


Hit me harder

by Lizzielose



Series: USS Enterprise [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, USS Enterprise - Freeform, fight, just some star trek thing, punch - freeform, warp drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Joe is now on the USS Enterprise, even though he doesn't really want it.





	Hit me harder

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the 3 alternate original movies, and damn I'm in love!  
> It's my longest text in English for the moment and I'm really proud of myself!  
> Hope you'll like it!

Was the ship moving so much that he wanted to throw up? Yup. Fuck the captain and all his crew, he wasn’t going to survive this. Hell, he never wanted to be there! But no, all these bastards just kept saying “We need to get you back on Earth !” Fuck you all! If he was on this planet, he had a reason!

He saw a person tumbled down the stair of the engine room. Poor guy, his arm must be broken. Well, it was his own fault, how can you be so stupid to be on the stairs when the ship moved like hell?

He saw one of the engineers typing something on the screen. He couldn’t hear him, but he seemed to be screaming. Oh god, when will this stop? He approached him to hear what he was saying, it could always be useful to know a thing or two about the ship’s situation. In case he was going to die you know. 

“I’m telling you, I can’t fix it! We need to stop at the nearest planet to see how much the turbojet is damaged! We need to stop the warp drive, right now !” He was totally panicked. What was his name? Lu, Lu something, maybe Luz. Yeah ! It was Luz.

Well whatever, when THE Luz saw him, he pushed him out of the engine room. The only place where he could see some actions. He needed to go back to his cabin, there he would be safe. Alone. Without any noises.

But, again, it didn’t happen like this. One of the officers of Captain Nixon took him by the arm and led him to the flight deck. The only place he didn’t want to go. He couldn’t go away the bastard was holding him firmly.

“Hey let me go !” he shouted. 

“I need to take you to the captain.” His voice was so calm, like he didn’t care, like none of this matters, the only thing he got to do was to obey the order. 

Well, he was pretty. He needed to admit it, he was fucking pretty. Blue eyes, beautiful mouth, high cheeks, and his arms looked strong as hell. 

“Why? I’m definitely not useful! Why would he need me up there? So fuck off and let me go.”

“No.” His voice was too calm. It made it angry. Right now, he wanted to punch him. Really, really hard. Punching him so hard he would have the mark for at least a month. Just to know how he looked when he wasn’t so peaceful.

So he hit him, without a single regret, with his free arm. As hard as he could. And he gotta say, the other guy didn’t see it coming. It wasn’t really fair, but fuck it. His nose was bleeding, he really hoped he broke it. 

Oh, oh, oh. He looked angry now. Awesome. This was one of the two good points of this punch. The other one was that he freed him. And that he could runaway whenever he wants.

“Are you serious? Why did you punch me? Do you even know who I am.” He said with a superior voice. Holy shit, was the guy from the rich class? What would he do here?

“Nah, and I don’t really care. If you want to take me somewhere without my agreement you gotta at least tell me why, you fucker.”

“I’m taking you to the captain.”

“Ok, I get it, I’m not that stupid, but why ?! “

“Do you really think I know? They don’t tell me a single thing !” Oh god, he looked hopeless now.

And he felt nice today. So he let him take him to the captain. The poor guy was almost crying like a fucking little girl. And that kind of eyes didn’t deserve to cry. 

When they entered in the flight deck, every single person in it was looking at them. And maybe more precisely to Web’s (he learned his name between the time of the punch and now)nose. Sorry, not sorry. Oh, the doctor was here, he came closer to Web to take a look at his nose. It’s not like the poor guy was going to die from a bloody nose. Hell, even the weird Vulcan’s guy was here, Winters if he remembered well. This guy kept saying it was logical, or illogical. Weirdo. 

Nixon was staring at him. Intensely. Alert. Fucking red alert. 

“Is it you who punched Webster ?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah.”

“Why ?”

“Does it concern you ?”

“Well since it’s my ship, yes, but I don’t interfere in my crew’s relationship, so no. “

“Good.”

“Joe Liebgott, I don’t know why you don’t want to go back on Earth, but I think you have your reasons. And I’m going to accept them. This is why, instead of throwing you on our dear planet, I’m going to ask you to stay here, on this ship. As an engineer, one of them will retire when we’ll be on the base, so we need a replacement. What do you think ?”

“Well, as long as I don’t go back on this fucking planet I’m good.”

“Good, I checked the database, you already have a formation as a ship engineer, so this won’t be too hard for you, I guess.”

“From what I saw for the moment, no I don’t think so, this ship seems pretty easy to handle.”

He heard some laughs behind Nixon but he couldn’t see who laughed. He was going to find them and beat them. To death, if he could.

“As you don’t know, we’re going after this short stop to do a five-year mission in space, we’re going to visit some places the Federation has never been.”

Five years was a lot. But enough. Long enough for his ‘friends’ on Earth to forget him. 

“Okay.”

“I’m saying this because if we spend five years all together we’re going to have good relationships between the crew on board.”

“And ?”

“Solve that problem with Webster.”

“With a pretty boy like that, it’ll be easy as hell Captain.”

He swore to god he saw the guy blush from behind the Doctor. He was fucking sure of it!


End file.
